


What do you think?

by Darkspirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Gen, Gravity Falls References, Multiple Pairings, Pre-Gravity Falls, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), Questions, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: This idea came to me days ago. An interview about some parts of the canon series, relationships and how the characters are portrayed. Don’t hesitate in leave your opinions in the comments section. I’m very curious to know what you think. Have a great day!





	1. Apprenticeship

So, this question is more about the dynamics between Stanford and Dipper, and Stanford’s personality and actions not only towards the kid but also to the rest of the Pines in season 2 of the canon series. It’s something I commented about with some fanfic writers in my comments as Django, but I want to know your opinions to see If there’s some reflection focused on this perspective. Let’s also leave behind the ‘Mabel-is-selfish’ topic, because it’s -in my opinion- very overused and antagonistic (this will be discussed in future questions). Now, be honest, do you think being Ford’s apprentice is a wise choice coming from Dipper?


	2. End of the world

Many of you surely have read a lot of guilty-Mabel fanfics or think that she is like near 100% responsible for Weirdmaggedon; now, I want to expand not the number of blame-targets, but the points of view concerning this big moment of the original series. So, what kind of actions of the Pines family fed the very feared prophecy of Bill taking over Gravity Falls and made it true?


	3. Adults’ war

A kid show, everyone knows that Gravity Falls is that despite how gruesome and darksome episodes were presented, compared to others. Now, the topic is focused on the dysfunctional relationship and intense bickering and fighting between Stan and Ford since the apparition of the second one in season 2. The discussions between those two weren’t like the core of every chapter since Ford was brought back, but their explosive interactions are very important in the psyche of the young twins. Ok, let’s go to the question, do you think it had been better for the children to return home before summer ends instead of being present in the Mystery Shack witnessing their grunkles fighting and ignoring each other?


	4. PLEASE COME

I don’t know if many of you have read or heard of the Red Hoodie/Better World AU in Gravity Falls fanfiction that is a divergence of a part of A tale of two Stans, where Stan takes the first journal as Ford asks him and time later commits suicide. If so, then you’re wondering, why the heck Stan had to waste his time on his brother who couldn’t do something as simple as getting rid of a book and even called Stan for that like he was a dog. Very jerky of Ford, right? But, let's not go around the bush, my question is: what option do you think could have been better for Stan: a) throwing the postcard Ford sent him to the trash can and continue with his life or b) go to Gravity Falls and do as Ford says? If you have other options, feel free to comment.


	5. Victimization and demonization

Many of us maybe agree with the idea that Mabel is like the incarnation of selfishness or that Dipper always gives and gives and receives no compensation. If that’s so, I don’t mind it, everyone has the right to hate or idolize certain characters; however, we aren’t black or white entirely, not even characters of TV series or fanfiction. Besides, it’s not that I’m complaining of the excellent series Alex has created, but sometimes we focus too much in point A that we forget point B exists. Well, the question I’m trying to make is, do you think there is more of a demonization/exaggeration of Mabel’s flaws and self-centered attitude and idolization of Dipper’s virtues and victimization of him whenever he gives something up for his sister in the original series and some fanfics?

 


	6. Drastic measures for drastic times

Ditching Stanford after the disastrous Portal Test was the only exit Fiddleford had in his scared and nearly broken mind, despite not being the wisest and best solution in long-term. However, what if things had been different? A single element/chance in his hands that had prevented Ford from turning on the Portal despite the risks. So, if Fiddleford had had the courage to stop him to continue with the project, what kind of action would have been the most convenient: a) using the memory-gun against Ford and destroying the journals, b) calling the government behind Ford’s back, c) sabotaging the machine in a way that seems an accident? Feel free to comment as much as you want if you have other ideas.


	7. Why only this college?

West Coast Tech, Ford’s dream school. There are a lot of reasons why he craved so much a scholarship given by the admission team of that college, but there aren’t enough fanfics that delve deeper into them, or that’s what I think. Anyway, what I want to know from you guys is what do you think are the principal reasons for Ford to be so excited and focused to be accepted in a school that he didn’t know about until the school’s principal told him?


	8. Roots of disaster

This is a very weird question in my opinion and also it is somewhat related with the former one, but I’m curious about your answers: what if Bill was behind the news the principal told Ford about WCT being interested in seeing his perpetual motion machine? After all, he not only saw a big potential in Ford but also someone vulnerable and desperate for validation and fame to protect their self-esteem after being bullied so many times. A perfect pawn, if you ask. Also, do you think that if WCT had never existed, the events that led to Weirdmaggedon wouldn’t have happened? 


	9. You’re the FUCKING WORST

There are many lovable and nasty GF’s characters that have left a mark on us, but just a bunch of them are in our blacklist and for good reasons, right? Well, let’s see how many of those characters have received that punishment, from the well-known Bill Cipher to the bullies of the Glass Shard Beach’s school. Comment about your GF’s characters blacklist and why they are the most hateful for you.


	10. Shipping

Everyone likes ships between two or three characters of our favorite series. So, let’s see in what position are your GF ships and why. From the famous Billdip to the CanDip or SoosxMelody; it’s time to know why you think this ship is #1 of your list or the least favorite.


	11. Northwest and Cipher

If you have noticed, in the end of the Northwest Mannor episode, a tapestry is show in one of the walls of the mansion. But it's not an ordinary one but a tapestry that shows Bill in a hellish and post-apocalyptic environment while he's being adored by his followers (if my interpretation is right). The knowledge the Northwest have about Bill and his power maybe is one of the reasons why Preston wanted an alliance with the demon in Weirdmaggedon. However, how and when this family knew about the dream demon's existence? When Nathaniel Northwest wanted to be rich and famous instead of a smelly excreta collector? When Nathaniel wanted to be protected from the vengeful lumberjack ghost? Or do you think the Northwest family got that tapestry from someone else?


	12. Mind-wiping admision

The Society of the Blind Eye has a lot of secrets, and one that is very interesting is how Fiddleford chose the members of the cult. What requisites did they need to be accepted in that secret society, because it could be very irresponsible and reckless from Fiddleford to trust people who only want to use the memory-gun power to their benefit, no matter if they have bad memories that could be related with the supernatural or not. So, why Bud Gleeful, Toby Determined and the rest of the members had to do to gain Fiddleford’s trust and being accepted in the Society of the Blind Eye?


	13. Bill in many AUs

Maybe, while browsing through many GF fanfic, you have read a bit about Will Cipher or Kill Cipher or any version of Bill the fans have created, whether it is a demon or a human or even half of both. But, how much do we know about those versions, especially the most popular and why they are so captivating? You can comment of your favorite Bill's version: Reverse, Fight, Zero, or of any other au you have come across.


	14. Fatalist prophecy

When Weirdmaggedon started, Bill mentioned a prophecy of many eons about his chaotic kingdom coming true, and later, Ford talked about a zodiac-like wheel with ten chosen people: the symbols people who could destroy the monster together. Those same persons, despite having lived in different places (Mabel and Dipper in California, Stan and Ford in New Jersey) reunited in Gravity Falls as the last chance to destroy Bill. However, were the prophecy and the Cipher Wheel some kind of fatalist warning about the demon and the urgency to eliminate him? Let's not forget Stan broke Ford's project which led him to Backupsmore and then Gravity Falls, then the rest everyone knows it. But what if Stan had never broken the project? Or what If Ford had decided to study anomalies in another place? Would the prophecy and the Cipher Wheel still have some value and power over the chosen characters?


	15. The human henchmaniac

Maybe you have read an EvilStan fanfic, an Au in which Stan is the one who falls through the portal and get trapped in the Nightmare Realm where Bill brainwashes and manipulates him to the point to label Ford the enemy and hate him with a bloodthirsty passion. So just imagine if in canon Stan had been lost in a horrible dimension instead of Ford, with only Bill as company, do you think Ford had tried to rescue Stan before Bill had manipulated to turn him into a new henchmaniac? Or just leave him behind in a hellish dimension with a monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, there are no correct answers. And you can say as much as you want in your comments about these questions.


End file.
